Raining Daggers
by AsphodelRegrets
Summary: It's raining daggers in Aaa, and Fionna has an unexpected visitor. Is Marshall Lee being real this time, or is it still platonic for Fiolee? Well, what do you *expect* ? And what happens when Fionna sort-of falls for a certain hot-tempered prince? Warning: lousy fire puns alert.
1. Dagger Rain

Fionna was totally bored.

Outside the windows, it was raining daggers. This wasn't the first that it had happened in Aaa, but it meant that she was completely trapped. Worse still, Cake was out with Lord Monochromicorn, and _now_ she wouldn't be back until it stopped raining daggers.

"Beemo," said Fionna, trying to keep a whine out of her voice, "when do you think the rain will stop?"

"I don't know," said Beemo calmly. She was sitting on the floor in the corner, inexplicably holding one of Fionna's spare socks. "Let's play video games!"

"Na, no thanks. Not really in the mood." Fionna slid lazily from the couch onto the floor.

"Oh, okay. I think I should go recharge my battery now."

"I didn't know you had a battery," commented Fionna.

"Well, not really. It's fun to pretend though."

Fionna laughed. "Okay, Bee."

Beemo went to another corner, where she retrieved a cardboard box and hid underneath it. Fionna shook her head, amused.

There was a mysterious thump from her bedroom. Fionna leapt dramatically to her feet, glad of a distraction. She pulled her sword from her discarded backpack and went intrepidly into the bedroom.

"Marshall Lee?! What the math!"

The vampire king was floating several feet off the ground, holding his ever-present guitar-axe-thing. He eyes the sword in her hand with amusment.

"Were you planning to attack me?"

"What are you doing here?" Fionna demmanded, pink-faced. At least she had the presence of mind to lower the offending sword.

He circled effortlessly in the air, striking a few chords on his guitar. "Well, it's raining daggers. I can't exactly leave."

"That doesn't explain why you were here in the first place," she snapped. It was so annoying when Marshall was evasive. He seemed to think that it somehow made him mysterious and attractive. Well, it did _not_. In Fionna's opinion.

He shrugged. "I've been here all night. I'm surprised you didn't notice me, to be honest."

"_What_ the _glob_, Marshall! That is so creepy!" Her face went from pink to scarlet.

"Hey, you can't expect me to _not_ be creepy," he explained. "I'm evil, remember?"

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked, a definite note of accusation in her voice.

For the first time in four hundred twenty-three years, Marshall Lee looked uncomfortable. Still, there was no point in lying to a mortal. "Ye-es," he drawled, rotating so that he was completely upside-down. "So?"

"So, that's . . . freakin' creepy, Marshall."

"We established that already," he drawled, beginning to rotate like some sort of demon creature. _Which, _Fionna had to remind herself, _he was_.

"But why - ugh, can you please stop floating? It's so hard to concentrate."

He drifted to the ground. Fionna was surprised that he had obeyed her request so quickly, but then he moved towards her so that their faces were inches apart. Her blush heightened to 'glowing sunset' red.

"Is it easier for you to concentrate now?" he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers.

_Stupid, cute vampire demon._ "Umm . . . no," she said. She really wasn't sure where this was going. _No!_ It was just Marshall, her friend. Fionna laughed awkwardly, pushing his shoulders so that he was a safe distance away.

He looked seriously at her. "Fionna . . . Remember that night?"

"What night? Oh, you mean last month, when you got into a fight with Cake and me and then pretended to be dying?"

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, that last part is irrelevant. Remember before then? When we were singing together at Lumpy Space Prince's party?"

Fionna laughed, and her face started returning to normal color. "That was fun."

"Yeah." He continued to look meaningfully at her.

She coughed. "And . . . ?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I just zoned out for a sec. Where were we?"

"LSP's party."

"Right. That night, your hair was really . . . um, yellow."

"Yes," agreed Fionna cautiously. "It's usually like that."

"But you had it down that night. It was pretty. Objectively, I mean. You know, I've been around for so long that I lost all sense of the beautiful some time ago."

"Okay . . . thanks, I guess." He was definitely behaving weirdly. "I bet you'd like me better as a redhead," she joked, trying to relieve the sudden awkardness.

"Ha ha," he said humorlessly. "Look, Fi . . ." Marshall smiled lopsidedly, showing one fang. "You've been hard to get off my mind lately." He played another chord, unconsciously lifting a few inches off the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you always this suspicious? Just curious," he mused.

"Hey!" Fionna huffed. "I _should_ be suspicious. You're always flirting with me. It's cute and whatever, but you're being weird this time."

"I'm trying to be real," he teased, levitating again. "Like you."

"Very funny, Marshall."

"Yes, I am. You know what else is funny?" he asked, his eyes glittering wickedly. Fionna shifted her feet slightly.

"What?"

"Your hat." He floated closer. "But I prefer your hair loose."

Before she could react, Marshall had pulled her hat off in one motion and her hair was cascading like liquid gold. He looked at her for a moment, a strange expression on his face.

"Hey, Fionna!"

The voice came from the other room.

"Cake's back," observed Fionna superfluously. She stood transfixed by the red gleam in Marshall's eyes; she couldn't tell whether it was demonic or angelic anymore.

He kissed her on the mouth. Fionna's eyes flickered closed. The kiss was gentle, yet insistent. Ever so cautiously, she parted her lips. He tasted like pine needles . . . in a good way.

Marshall pulled away a few seconds later and flew backwards out the window, smirking.

Cake opened the door. "Hi, Fionna." Catching sight of her face, the cat stopped short. "Girl, you're red as a cherry!"

Fionna smiled sheepishly, then turned to look back at the now-open window.

"Oh, look. It's stopped raining. I didn't notice."


	2. The Hat

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur for Fionna. She and Cake fought a dragon, saved a tribe of Fluffy People, and ate pasta with Prince Bubblegum and Lord Monochromicorn at the Candy Castle. She went through the motions, but her thoughts were curiously and inexorably drawn back to a certain vampire. She didn't even notice that Cake kept shooting her strange looks.

When they got home and the sun was setting over Aaa, the cat finally asked her. "Fionna, where is your hat?"

"My what?" Feeling a bit stupid, Fionna groped around on top of her bare head for the nonexistent hat. "Oh, glob! It's gone, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!" Cake exclaimed, looking at her sister even more strangely. "Your hair has been loose all day, girl! You seriously didn't notice?"

"I'm a bit . . . tired," she said evasively, gazing out the window. The crimson color of the setting sun reminded her of Marshall. Would it be hypothetically possible for him to drink the color out of the sun . . . ? Or not, because the sun wasn't actually red? But then, how did he drink the color out of anything? She would have to ask him some time.

"Your hair looks pretty, but I thought you didn't like wearing it down."

"I don't," she said promptly, snapping back to the present. "Actually, I was just about to put it back on." _Please to glob, _she hoped it was still in her room. Unfortunately, she had a sneaking suspicion that it was not. She went to the bedroom, surreptitiously crossing her fingers for good luck.

After eleven minutes of rooting around on the floor, Fionna was forced to conclude that her beloved bunny hat was not in her room.

"Ugh . . . Marshall!" she muttered darkly. "I swear . . ."

"Hey, Fi! What's taking so long?" Cake came into the room and looked at the now-messy room. Drawers were open, clothes strewn around on the floor. "You didn't _lose_ your hat, did you?"

"For now . . . yes. But I have a pretty good idea of where it might be. Just give me, like, twenty minutes." Seven there, seven back, and six to confront Marshall. Four, if he was feeling generous.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"Na, I'll be fine. You stay here." Fionna wasn't sure why she wanted to go alone, unless it was to keep from having to tell her about the kiss.

She slid her backpack on and left, slipping into the cool blue twilight.

Cake called after her. "Okay, then! I'll just clean this up!"

Fionna glanced over her shoulder at her sister, grinning. Then she started jogging to Marshall Lee's house. It wasn't that far away, but it still took her longer than seven minutes as she had wanted. It was dark, and he lived in a weird, swampy area. Momentarily she wondered if it was worth it just for the hat, but Fionna _really_ preferred wearing it.

Finally, she came to his house. It was perpetually in twilight, overhung with a thick green canopy, and darkness was arriving in earnest now. She could only make out the outline of the house and yellow light spilling out of one window. After tripping a few times on the porch, she found the door. Fionna hesitated. Marshall was really private, and she wasn't sure how he would react to an unexpected visit. On the other hand, he had kissed her without explanation and then rudely stolen her hat, so she was totally justified in getting it back. She knocked.

After a few unexpectedly suspenseful moments, the door swung open. The vampire king seemed unsurprised to see the human girl on his porch.

"Hey, Fi. Come in." He floated inside, motioning for her to follow. She did, closing the door behind herself.

Marshall picked up the hat from where it had been resting on the sofa and started toying with it, twisting the ears around one finger. "I guess you came for this, huh?"

"Um, yeah." She held out her hand expectantly. "Can you give it back, please?"

He drifted closer to the ceiling, rotated onto his back, and tilted his head upside down to look at her. "Hmm . . . I don't think so."

"What?"

"I like you better without it."

"Marshall!" She blushed. "What does that even mean? Wait, this is a prank."

He laughed mockingly. Fionna found herself getting a little angry. She was usually chill, but Marshall always knew exactly which buttons to push to her get her mad.

"You jerk! You seriously kissed me just so you could take my hat?"

"Wait, no!" Marshall flew back to ground level, righting himself. "That's not why." He squinted at her for a moment. "Actually, that's a really weird conclusion to jump to. Feeling insecure?"

"Quit messing with me! Just give the hat back."

"Okay, okay." He set his feet on the ground. Fionna reached for the hat again, but the vampire held it oh-so-slightly out of her reach. "For a price." He smiled, looking perfectly wicked. "Kiss me again."

Fionna stalwartly ignored the little flutter in her midsection. "Dude, that is seriously messed up. Give me the stupid hat already."

For the briefest of brief moments, he might have looked disappointed. Then he was poker-faced again. "Whatever." He floated a few feet away, then tossed her the hat.

"Um . . . thanks." Fionna tugged the hat on, feeling instantly more confident. "Bye, Marshall."

"Ta."

Was it wrong of her to feel a teeny bit unsatisfied as she slipped back out into the night?

Back at the treehouse, Cake was waiting impatiently. "Girl! What took you so long? I got worried. It's been almost forty minutes."

"Sorry, Cake. It was really dark, and I kept tripping over plants and stuff."

"That should teach you to go wandering around at night by yourself. Where did you go, anyway? I see you found your hat."

"I was at Marshall Lee's. He took it for a prank."

"That jerk! But he's so cute."

Fionna blushed. Again.

Cake misenterpreted her high color. "Don't look at me like that! Lord M is gorgeous, and I would never cheat on him. Never ever. Plus, demon-vampires aren't my type. I'm just saying, _empirically_, Marshall's cute."

"Yeah, I guess." Picturing his tousled black hair and faintly aquamarine skin, Fionna blushed an even deeper pink. "Objectively."

"Know who else was looking objectively cute today? Prince Bubblegum. He is _so_ into you, girl!"

"You think so? I hope not. He's a really good friend."

"Hmm. I guess, but you're going to fall for someone, someday."

"Hypothetically? Yeah."

"There are some hot princes in Aaa. Have I introduced you to Flame Prince?"

"Oh noo, awful pun alert!" laughed Fionna. "No, seriously, though. I'm just not ready for romance. When I'm ready, if I'm ready, then I'll hopefully meet a chill guy that I'm into."

"Honey, it doesn't really work like that. It's more like, you fall in love when you least expect it, and you're done for before before you even realize it."

"That only happens in romantic comedies, silly Cake."

"I'm serious!" insisted the cat. "The lurve bug can bite at any moment!"

Fionna laughed. "The lurve bug?"

"_Luuurve_!" trilled Cake, doing a little dance.

The girl shook her head, amused. "Silly, silly Cake."


	3. Flammable

**AN: Luuurve triangle alert! Enter Flame Prince. I needed a new element. Get it, element. Oh, and expect more bad fire puns.**

The next morning, Fionna and Cake had a visitor.

After yesterday's weird drama with Marshall, Fionna was kind of relieved to see the familiar pinkness of Prince Gumball.

"Hey, Preebles! What's up?"

"Good morning, Fionna. I'm afraid it's rather serious. Flame Prince has escaped from the Fire Kingdom."

In an instant, Cake was at Fionna's side. "Who is Flame Prince, and why was he locked up?" she demmanded.

"He is the son of Flame Queen, ruler of the Fire Kingdom. Flame Prince is known to be unstable and highly . . ." The prince made a vague hand gesture. "Well, flammable."

"So, he's a crazy psycho?" confirmed Cake. "You need us to track him down?"

"Well . . . not exactly."

"What do you mean?" asked Fionna.

"He's extremely volatile. Anything that sets him off - any strong emotion, or a shock of some kind - could turn him into a wildfire. Literally. He would burn anything in his path, causing mass destruction and chaos," Prince Gumball explained.

"Oh my glob, that's awful!" said Cake, her tail bristling at the thought of danger. "We have to get him back to the Fire Kingdom."

"Exactly," agreed Gumball. "I'm glad that you grasp the situation so well. It's important to keep him there."

"Wait a minute," said Fionna, her forehead creasing with a sudden suspicion. "You said 'would.' So, this Flame Prince hasn't actually done anything wrong?"

The prince hesitated. "Technically, no. But you have to understand how dangerous he is. My job is to keep him in the Fire Kingdom, where he can't do any damage, and the rest is up to Flame Queen."

"You're keeping an innocent dude locked up?!" Fionna felt her face heating up at the thought of injustice. "That's seriously scronked up, PG."

He looked annoyed. "Fionna, this is for the greater good of Aaa."

"What do you even need us for, if he's not a criminal to catch?"

"The prince is, like I mentioned, very volatile, and we haven't exactly - er - gotten along all that well in the past."

"So, you need us to be your bodyguards."

Bubblegum sighed. "Look, you're making this alot more complex than it needs to be. Just help me return him to the Fire Kingdom."

"Hmph. You haven't said the magic word yet."

"_Please?_" he relented, exastperated. Fionna couldn't help smiling a little.

"Alright, Gum. But I still don't like it."

"Where is he?" asked Cake.

"It's not certain, but I strongly suspect that he's in the grasslands somewhere."

"Let's get this over with then." Fionna usually wasn't this reluctant to go 'adventuring,' but the whole Flame Prince thing felt a bit wrong. Maybe he was as bad as PG said, or maybe PG was overreacting again. Or just _maybe_ she was still feeling a teensy bit ticked-off with Marshall.

Fionna got her backpack, and then the trio set off. The grasslands comprised a wide green expanse of - surprise! - grass between the treehouse and the Forest of Trees. The forest fomed a dark half-moon around the eastern border, at the southernmost tip of which was Marshall Lee's house. _Glob_, he was really proving difficult to get off her mind lately.

Gumball was right; they had only been searching for about five minutes when a telltale orange glow became visible on the horizon. It looked as if a candle had been lit in the Forest of Trees. A really, really large candle.

"Ach, mein Glüb!" excaimed Prince Gumball. "He's in the forest! Does he even realize how flammable trees are?!"

"Let's hope so," muttered Cake sarcastically.

She and Fionna broke into a run, leaving Gumball to jog indignantly behind them.

Within seconds, the sisters reached the edge of the forest. Between the trees, the orange light was visible. Fionna was slightly puzzled. Everything about the situation should have alarm bells going off in her head - trees _were_ known to be quite flammable, after all - but the flames didn't look dangerous. If anything, she was recalled of a campfire, warm and definitely the opposite of threatening. The flickering glow was quite _inviting_, actually.

"_Wait here,_" she whispered to Cake.

Cautiously, her hand reflexively inching towards the sword in her backpack, Fionna stepped around the few trees blocking her way and finally got a good look at Flame Prince.

He was standing in the little clearing, his back to her. He was surrounded by what looked like a small bonfire, the yellows, reds, and oranges blending almost seamlessly into the colors of his clothes and hair. His _hair_ was especially noticeable, vividly tangerine-colored and animated like it had a fire of its own. Which, Fionna reminded herself, it probably did.

"Hello?" she said, a little trepidly. "Flame Prince?"

He turned around, and Fionna couldn't help gasping a little. There was something intense about his face that she liked, though she wasn't able to say exactly what. Maybe it was the bold challenge in his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone neutral as he looked over the adventuress.

"I'm -"

"Flame Prince!" Prince Gumball stepped into the clearing, Cake following closely behind. "You must return to the Fire Kingdom immediately, or risk incarceration."

Flame Prince's anger flared - literally. The fire around him flared briefly, sending a small shower of sparks onto the forest floor and bringing the scent of singed dry leaves. Even more telling was the flash of heated resentment in his eyes.

"For me, return to my kingdom and incarceration are the same thing!" he spat. "I haven't done anything _wrong_, Prince Gumball. You and my mother can't keep me locked away forever!"

All of Fionna's worst fears were being confirmed. Dismayed, she glanced back at the candy prince for reassurance.

"We can as long as you are a threat to Aaa!" insisted Gumball. "You do not know how to control your emotions."

"Yeah?" the other prince jeered. "And how am I supposed to learn if I spend my life in a lamp?"

"Hey, Gum," interjected Fionna uncomfortably, "maybe -"

"Who are _they_?"

Somehow, the question sounded a lot less neutral than it had the first time. Fionna felt her insides shrivel slightly.

"These are my knights," said Gumball calmly. Flame Prince laughed sardonically.

"Now you need your _knights_ to back you up for a so-called 'diplomatic discussion' with me? Feeling weak, Gumball?"

Cake and PG both opened their mouths to retort, but Fionna beat them to it. Insulting her prince was something she couldn't stand for, at least!

"Hey! Back off! Prince Gumball is just trying to do what's best for Aaa." Although she wasn't even entirely sure of that.

"I need freedom!" Another shower of sparks rained onto the leaves. One of them touched Fionna's face, leaving a tiny, smarting burn. "If you want a fight, you can have one," he addressed Prince Gumball. "Just know that it could have been avoided if you gave me liberty. And," his eyes glittered with sudden malice, "you're going to need more than a cat and a human girl to defeat me."

Before either of the girls could react, Gumball swiftly pulled a flacon fom his shirt and poured water onto the other prince. Flame Prince hissed angrily, a sound that quickly turned into a groan of pain as he melted to the ground. The fire around him was nothing but wet ash, and he paled to a bluish color. He had apparently passed out.

Gumball barely glanced at him. "Cake, carry him to the Fire Kingdom. Fionna, make sure he doesn't fall off."

Still slightly shocked, Fionna carried Flame Prince onto Cake's back. The cat stretched to full size, accomodating for all three passengers.

"Cake, do you know where the Fire Kingdom is?"

"Yeah, but I've never been there," said Cake.

"Take us there. Please."

**AN: Review, please! How much should FP figure into the story? Should Gumball be a lurve interest as well? I'm thinking not at this point, but maybe that's just personal preference.**


	4. A Confusing Song

**AN: The song is a selection from "Nothing to You" by Two Gallants, it's my new obsession.**

Fionna had never seen the Fire Kingdom, but it was exactly as desolate as she had imagined. Rough black igneous rocks, live lava running in pools, and vagrant fire wolves roaming around? No wonder Flame Prince had tried to escape.

Unable to keep him propped up, Fionna had settled for cradling the unconscious prince's head in her lap. She was feeling distinctly un-tender towards him, but a wounded person was a wounded person. As Cake stopped outside the kingdom, she noticed that some faint color and warmth was starting to return to his limp body.

"Gumball -"

"I'll take him from here. Thanks, you two." He smiled a little grimly at the sisters. "You just saved Aaa."

Cake shrank back to normal size while Gumball popped a blue pill into his mouth. Instantly, he turned blue himself.

"Fire shield," he explained. "I'ts only _really_ effective when bestowed by one of the fire people, but I found a way to chemically replicate similar effects."

"Uh, okay. Are you sure you don't need help carrying him?"

"No, he's lighter when not lit." Gumball's forehead creased slightly. "I meant, less heavy." He lifted the other prince, seemingly without effort, and started walking through the Fire Kingdom.

"Is it just me, or was that whole adventure just a little bit creepy?" muttered Cake as Fionna remounted her.

"Totes," agreed Fionna. "Did we just do the right thing? Because knocking out an innocent prince and dragging him back to prison didn't feel all that right. Or satisfying."

"Technically, it's not prison, and he _did_ threaten us. Look, try not to think so hard about it, okay? PG knows what he's doing. If he said that guy was evil, or 'volatile,' then he was."

"Hmm." Fionna decided to drop it, for now. It wasn't going to accomplish anything to squabble with Cake over a subject that she clearly didn't want to talk about. Still, her mind was far from settled.

When they got back to the treehouse, Marshall Lee was floating near the ceiling, playing some experimental chords on his bass.

"Marshall! Again?" said Fionna indignantly.

"Oh, hey Fionna. Hey Cake." He drifted down to eye level. "I got bored."

"You know, most people don't solve their boredom by breaking into other people's houses."

"I used to live here, remember?" More chords.

"So, vampires have a really off sense of possession? Because you don't anymore."

"Eesh, chill. If you're still mad about the hat, then _sorry_. And it's not so much a skewed sense of possession as it is of time."

Sensing tension, Cake pretended to look at her nonexistent watch. "Oh! Sorry dudes, but I told Lord M that we'd play viola together at his place." Then she made her quick escape.

Fionna glared at Marshall Lee for a moment, then sighed. "I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. Still, why -" She bit her tongue.

"What?"

"Never mind." As long as he didn't try anything like it again, she could let the kiss slide.

"I've been working on a new song. Wanna hear?" Befroe she could answer, he started singing.

_"__You got hair that recalls me of rivers_  
_That runs softly while you dream of you_  
_But your heart is so cold that it shivers_  
_'Cause all that I know is I'm nothing to you_

_" 'Cause I heard that you've got you a lover_  
_And lovers you've got one or two_  
_But you can't tell one from the other_  
_Now, mama, you're nothing to you."_

Marshall let the last few notes fade into the air, then grinned lopsidedly. "It's good, right? A bit short, but I can fix that."

Fionna suddenly found herself strangely breathless. "Yeah . . . really good. Um, it's just . . ."

"What is it?"

"Your songs are usually more straightforward. I can't really tell what it's about."

He looked blankly at her for a moment.

"You seriously don't know?"

"No," she affirmed, feeling slightly foolish now. "Was I supposed to?"

"Ah, forget it." He leaned back, his fingers still dancing over the strings. Fionna couldn't help feeling inadequate, like she had let him down.

"No, really, I'm curious now. "What's it about?"

"Look," he said, irritation creeping into his voice, "if you don't get it, then you're not going to." He rolled onto his stomach, looking down on the human. "So, the gumwad was here. What did he want? Were the Fluffy people in danger? I could put them in danger, if you want me to."

"No, it was - Wait, how did you know that the gumwad - Gumball - was here?"

"I can smell him," Marshall shrugged.

"Really?" Half-against her will, Fionna giggled. "Um, what does he smell like?"

The vampire king floated near the ground. "Pink. He smells very strongly of pink. He also smells like sugar, which might be something that you can sense as well."

"I guess, a little bit." The unasked question hovered near her slightly-open mouth. "Er . . ."

"You want to know what you smell like."

Fionna, blushing a little, nodded.

"Well, you always smell a little red, because that's what color your blood and most of your organs are. It's not noticeable, though, until you blush, at which point it becomes quite distracting."

This, of course, only made her blush more.

"Aside from that, you smell like - salt."

"Salt!" Fionna squawked. She wasn't vain, but _salt_!

Marshall Lee laughed. "Not strongly. All humans smell that way, I recall. Simone still does . . . faintly." He looked a little sad, but then seemed to push the emotion aside. "Also, you smell like honey."

Well, that was better than salt.

"Honey? Really?"

"Or something close to it. Especially when your hair is loose."

"Oh, that explains why you always want me to take my hat off," she mused.

Marshall smirked, showing the tip of one fang. "Partially."

Fionna, momentarily mesmerized by that fang, shook her head slightly to return to reality.

"Oh! By the way. Do you know anyting about Flame Prince?"

"Flame Prince? Aside from the fact that Gumwad is obsessed with keeping him locked up? No. Fire and vampires don't tend to mix well. He seems okay, though. Any enemy of Gumwad's is a friend of mine."

"Quit calling him that."

"_You_ came up with it."

"I can come up with a nickname for you, too!" she threatened jokingly. To her surprise, he raised one eyebrow in a challenge.

"Do it."

"Hmm. Give me time. These things have to come to me naturally."

"Take your time. So, presumably Gumwad wanted you to help him catch Flame Prince. Did you do it?"

Fionna groaned slightly in frustration. "Yess, but I'm still not sure if it was the right thing to do."

"Meaning, you subconsciously ackowledge that it was the _wrong_ thing to do."

"I don't know!"

"Yes, you do." He looked thoughtfully at her, then transformed into a giant demon-bat. "C'mon,we're paying a visit to the Fire Kingdom."

**AN: I am really turning out chapters today! Please, please make my day and review.**


	5. Ignite

**AN: Thanks to kojh0124, FioleeNinja13, and several anonymous reviewers for the lovely reviews! :) Getting reviews really helps motivate me, hint hint.**

"You're leaving me here? Alone?"

Marshall Lee and Fionna were standing outside the Fire Kingdom, and he apparently expected her to proceed into hell by herself.

Marshall shrugged. "I'm not getting any closer. Despite popular opinion, I don't actually have diplomatic immunity, and not everyone likes me as much as you do."

"So," confirmed Fionna, "you're sending me into the Fire Kingdom alone."

"Yeah. So? It's not all that dangerous. Just don't aggravate anyone. Or make unnecessary eye contact."

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna almost stamped her foot in frustration. "Why did you bring me here just to ditch me?"

"You had _the look_."

"What look?"

"You know. That look that you get when . . . you're really bothered by something, and I know that you're not going to relax until it's taken care of."

"I didn't know that I had a look," said Fionna, nonplussed. Marshall smirked.

"For some reason - I'm not really sure why - you're really, really bothered by what happened with Flame Prince. So now you're going to march confidently in there, demmand an audience with him, and try to ammend and/or justify what happened."

"Why do you care?"

"Who says I care? Oh, that reminds me. You're going to need a flame shield." He landed next to Fionna and took her wirst, holding it close to his face. "Let's see if I remember how to do this . . ." He started muttering words in a strange language, lightly tracing runelike patterns on her forearm. For a split second, a burning sensation ran over the surface of her skin. Fionna had turned blue.

"I picked that up from a guy I know in the Nightosphere," said Marshall. "Now you won't get burned. You won't even feel temperature, apparently."

Fionna touched her face, fascinated. "Algebraic! How long does it last?"

He shrugged. "Have fun with Flame Prince." Then he flew away.

Suddenly nervous, Fionna turned towards the Fire Palace. Marshall was right; she really _was_ bothered by the Flame Prince thing. Well, she was here anyway, so she might as well try to talk to him.

Oh, and since when had Marshall Lee been so intuitive? Maybe it was just a vampire thing. Or something.

She was distracted by a pack of Fire Wolves. The wolves were emitting little red sparks and looking rather threatening. Fionna knew that they probably couldn't hurt her with the Flame Shield, but she ducked behind a black rock formation just to be safe until they passed.

Fionna was momentarily speechless when she saw the interior of the Fire Palace. It was, like the rest of the kingdom, barren and blazing, but it was also kind of . . . austerely beautiful, in a way.

Everyone looked at Fionna when she walked in. Flame Queen was sitting imposingly on her throne, her dark, brassy armor shining dully in the firelight, apparently holding court. Various firey subjects were milling about on two sets of stairs on either side of the throne. Flame Prince was in a glass lamp suspended from the rocky ceiling. His eyes widened slightly in recognition or anger when he saw the human girl.

"Uh . . . hello," she said, trying not to fidget under the scrutiny of what seemed like the entire Fire Kingdom.

"What farce is this?" demmanded Flame Queen in a voice that resounded. "Speak, girl!"

Fionna took a deep breath. "I am Fionna the human."

"Ah, I see," said the queen. "Prince Gumball said that you helped him return my prodigal son. I thank you."

"Your majesty, I - er - accept your thanks, but I came here to speak to Flame Prince."

"Hmm . . . I suppose that could be arranged for a hero such as yourself, though I don't see why. However, I am feeling whimsical today, so your request shall be granted." She pulled a lever, which lowered the lamp. Flame Prince stepped out and walked towards Fionna, his expression again unreadable.

"If we could maybe talk outside?" said Fionna tentatively, uncomfortable with talking in front of the fire court.

"Just don't let him escape!" commanded Flame Queen, waving her hand in consent.

The two walked outside. Fionna crossed and uncrossed her arms, unsure exactly what to say.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"What, you mean when you and that pink menace connived to knock me unconscious and drag me back to my prison cell? Yeah. Maybe you should be."

"You threatened us!" said Fionna defensively. "Prince Gumball said you're really unstable."

"I can be stable!" he said, sending off a shower of sparks in anger.

"You're not exactly a model of calmness right now," she replied coolly.

"Look, why did you come here? To taunt me?"

"I was just really uncool with what Gumball did, all right?" said Fionna, almost shouting. "I wanted to talk to you and find out if you're really innocent, so thanks for proving PB right about you!"

"Wait . . . you think I'm innocent?" he said in an entirely different tone. "You really didn't know what Prince Gumball was up to, did you?"

"No. He said you were dangerous, but I'm not sure."

Flame Prince grimaced. "So, disregarding whatever lies and half-truths Prince Gumball told you, what do you think of me? Apparently I was bad enough that you were mostly okay with attacking me. What's wrong with me?"

"I like you," she said automatically. Fionna was a little surprised at herself. It was true, though; she liked his hair and his eyes and even his temper.

To her further surprise, that temper flared. "What's wrong with you?! Don't ever mess with me again!" He laughed, sounding slightly maniacal. "Oh, but thanks for letting me out, Fionna the human!" Then he ran, streaking across the Fire Kingdom and out of sight like a flaming arrow.

It occurred to Fionna that she might chase him, but she really wasn't sure what to think. _Technically_ he hadn't done anything wrong _yet_, so it was okay for her _not_ to chase him right away.

And, if she was totally honest with herself, maybe she had a bit of a crush.

Oh, but Flame Queen would be totally pissed if she came out right now to find Fionna and no Flame Prince! Maybe she should start running after all.


	6. At Odds

**AN: Ach, so sorry for the slow update. My muse apparently took a generous furlough. I'd like to think that she was somewhere nice, like Geneva or maybe Singapore, but she's being her usual irritable self. Sheesh, inspiration these days.**

"Cake!" Fionna burst into the tree fort to find the cat making a sandwich. "It was crazy! Marshall Lee took me to the Fire Kingdom and turned my skin blue and then Flame Queen said - "

"Woah, woah, woah, honey. Calm down. I can't understand you when you talk like that. Just tell me what you need to tell me, in one not-run-on sentence, and then you can explain later."

"Flame Prince escaped! Well, I accidentally helped him, but more on that later. I went to the Fire Palace to talk to him and there were Fire Wolves everywhere and all of the fire people looked at me funny and Flame Prince was in this lamp thing but then - "

"Fi! You're doing it again."

"I think I have a crush!"

"Oh my glob, Fionna, slow down! Here, eat this." Without waiting for a reply, Cake popped half a sandwich into Fionna's mouth, effectively forcing her to shut up. "Now, sit down. After you've swallowed, _don't_ talk, just take a few deep breaths."

Fionna obeyed, eager as she was to tell Cake _everything_.

"Okay, honey, now tell me everything from the beginning. Remember to breathe sometimes, and maybe try adding some punctuation."

"So, I was feeling pretty bad about capturing Flame Prince, you know? And then Marshall Lee showed up. I guess you were there for that. Anyway, I told him what happened and he took me to the Fire Kingdom and turned my skin blue."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, some sort of flame shield thingy. So then I went to the Fire Palace. Flame Queen let me talk to Flame Prince. He got kind of mad at me and then escaped."

"And?"

"And there were Fire Wolves everywhere!"

"What? Um, I meant, who do you have a crush on?"

"Oh. Yeah. Flame Prince!"

"That is at least seven kinds of bad idea, but we'll worry about that later. Flame Prince escaped!?"

"Yeah, but I really don't think he'll do anything bad. He just wants to be free, y'know?"

"We have to tell Gumball."

"Wait, how is Flame Prince seven kinds of bad idea?"

Cake sighed. "One: he's a wanted criminal. Or potential criminal, whatever. Two: he has a really bad temper. Guys with tempers might seem charismatic, but they're usually just bad news. Three: you don't know him all that well, so chances are you like him for the wrong reasons."

"Wrong -?"

"Four: he's a fire elemental and you're a water elemental. Y'all can't touch without sparks flying, and I mean that literally. Five: his family would probably dispprove and _your _family definitely disapproves. That's me. Six -"

Cake's tirade was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it to find Prince Gumball, who was looking distinctly ruffled.

"Flame Prince escaped again! Honestly, I don't know how he's doing it."

The sisters exchanged glances. Silently deciding not to disclose exactly how he escaped _this _time, they turned back to Gumball.

"Do you want us to catch him again?" asked Fionna, maybe a tad bit too eagerly. Cake sniggered, causing Gumball to look back and forth between them suspiciously.

"Yes, please. I'm afraid I can't join you this time because I have an urgent meeting with the Duchess of Nuts, but I'm trusting you to take care of it. Here, just splash some of this on him if he gives you any trouble." The prince handed Fionna a blue flask. It was the same stuff he had used to put out the fire and sedate Flame Prince last time.

"Er . . . is this just water, or something different?" Fionna asked. Gumball smirked uncharacteristically.

"Clever girl. No. It's very similar to water, but in actuality it's a liquid compound that I developed in the lab. I engineered it to be the perfect fire extinguisher, so it works beautifully against FP. Now, I really must be off. Good luck, you two!"

Cake turned to Fionna. "So, we're off to catch your lover boy for the second time today."

"Reasons six and seven," prompted Fionna. She was deeply curious about what other things stood between her and "FP".

"What? Oh, right. Six: Gumball really dislikes him, and you're his knight. Seven: that Flame Prince just rubs me the wrong way. He rubs everyone the wrong way, apparently. Look, my tail is frizzing out again!"

"Hmph. Four out of your seven reasons had to do with peer pressure. Well, I don't really care what Gumwad and Lame Queen think of my love life, so _mneh_." She stuck her tongue out.

"What about me!?" demmanded Cake.

"Eh, admit it . . . you think he's cute too."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go toss this guy back in the big house."

"Okay, we can try. But I don't want to use the fire extinguisher stuff. That seems like dirty play, y'know?"

"What do you suggest we use then?"

"The power of _diplomacy_!" cried Fionna, drawing her sword and charging out the door. Cake chuckled, then picked up the blue flask.

"Well, I'm holding onto this just in case," she muttered to herself.

A thin, whispy trail of smoke marking the sky led them to a mountain ledge, where Flame Prince was standing with his back to them. The scene spread out below him was achingly picturesque: a forest of spring green trees, with the icy blue-white spires of the Ice Kingdom in the distance. The smoke was coming from the small, controlled fire leaping up around the prince's feet.

Fionna hesitated, then coughed awkwardly.

"Um, hey."

Flame Prince tuned around.

"Oh, it's you. Please leave."

"We need to talk."

"Please."

"I -"

"I am dangerously close to losing my temper. Leave now."

Cake cut in. "Prince Gumball sent -"

He flared. '"I haven't done anything illegal, yeah? And why doesn't Gumball come get me himself, if he's such a big deal? My mother and PB both want me locked up, but apparently neither of them can be bothered to come get me."

Cake shrugged, and Fionna sighed deeply.

"Look, we're clearly not getting anywhere with you. I'm . . . sorry," said the girl. "It just seems like we're at odds, I guess. We'll stop bothering you."

"Wait - really? We will?" said Cake hopefully.

"Yeah. If Gumball wants to get him for whatever reason, he can do it himself. C'mon, Cake, let's get out of here."


	7. A Little Irony

**Important AN: Okay, so the song in this chapter is a selection from "A Little Irony" by Tom Milsom. I am very reluctant to promote his work because of some disgustingness that you can read about on tumblr, but this song was way too OMG!perfect to not use. Ergo, I promote the art but not the artist, pretend that the two are seperable, and advise that if you want to listen to this fabulous song, go for the Welcome to Night Vale version. (I will happily promote WTNV to the end of days.) Lots of notes for this chapter, sorry 'bout that. I promise you will be rewarded in the next chaper! And NO, that wasn't an implication of lemony action. All will be explained at the end of this chapter.**

Fionna lay limply on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She had been in her thinking mode for at least fifteen minutes, and things still weren't any clearer.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Cake, stretching over to join her.

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about some stuff, you know?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Uh, boy probs, mostly. Nothing too deep."

"I hear you, girl. Still confused about Flame Prince?"

"Yeah. I mean, I feel like we did the right thing, you know? We weren't loyal to PB all the way, but I think we followed justice by letting Flame Prince go. It's just . . . he seems so dangerous, but . . . not? And when I look at him my brain goes all stupid, and I just want to hug him and sit on the couch and play Beemo with him. Does that make any sense?"

"Mm-hm. You have a crush. I thought you would fall for Gumball for some reason, but FP is just your type, apparently," said the cat sagely.

"What should I do? Ugh, it's such a mess."

"Well, I heard LSP is having another wild party in the woods tomorrow night. You could casually drop by Flame Prince's cliff place and nonchalantly drop some hints."

"He's not just any guy, Cake! Just a few days ago, we knocked him out and captured him on Bubblegum's orders!"

"I guess you're right. You don't have to rush it, though. Wait a week or two, and if you haven't accidentally run into him by then - well, it might be okay to _accidentally_ run into him, wink wink."

Fionna sat up, chuckling. "Okay." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Um, Cake?"

"Yeah?"

"Things have been weird with Marshall," she blurted quickly, blushing slightly.

"Ooh, do tell! How are things with that sexy vampire guy?"

Fionna went a deeper shade of red. "Ugh, Cake! You made it sound all weird."

"You already used 'weird' to describe the situation. I'm just enhancing the mood."

"Um, okay."

"Okay, what?" demmanded Cake.

"What what?"

"How are things weird?"

"Oh. Erm. Just weird."

"Like, prolonged eye contact weird, or secret friends-with-benefits makeouts in closets weird?"

"Uhh . . ." Fionna had no idea how to answer. Did one secret kiss count as a makeout?

Cake interpreted her indecision correctly and sqwawked. "Fionna! Have you or have you not been making out with Marshall Lee?!" she demmanded.

"No!" insisted Fionna, looking determinedly at the ceiling and turning tomato-red.

"Fionna the Human . . ." said Cake warningly, putting her paws on her hips.

"We may have kissed. Once."

Cake squealed. "Oh, my glob, Fi! You kissed Marshall Lee! Dish. Was he totally hawwt?"

"Ew. I don't know."

"You kissed the Vampire King and you won't even tell your best friend how it was?" The cat melted into a dejected puddle.

"It was . . . nice. A little awkward, but really nice. Unexpected. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes. Too bad he's a vamp, or I would _totally advise you to chase down that boy and marry him because he is perfect for you_. Just sayin'."

"Yeesh, Cake. It was one kiss. He's just my friend."

"Like Gumball?" asked Cake dubiously.

"No! Different."

"Mm-hm. You said things have been weird?"

"Yes. Like, the last few times I've seen him, he keeps pausing like he wants to say something and then doesn't say it. Also, he sang me this really confusing song. Usually it's pretty obvious what his songs are about, y'know? He keeps it real. But not last time. And he took my hat and was majorly awkwards about giving it back to me."

"Oh, oh, oh! He is so into you, girl!"

"I don't know. He's always flirting, you know. That's just Marshall Lee. Charisma and all that. He's just been weird since the kiss. Do you think he feels weird? Or maybe he thinks I, like, _like_ like him and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Or-"

"Oh, my glob, Fi. This is post-Mushroom Wars. You don't have to sit around analyzing everything Marshall Lee has ever said to you, as fun as that might be. Go talk to him! Just ask him what the buzz is going on, and if he likes you. For the record, I bet he totally does."

"But I like Flame Prince!" Fionna protested, nonplussed.

"I fail to see what is wrong with flirting with and crushing on two guys at once, as long as you don't lead anyone on. Get 'em, girl!"

Fionna stood and walked over to the window. "Eh, I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready for dating and/or romance. I like things as they are."

"No, no," persisted Cake. "You just spent twenty minutes thinking and five minutes talking about boy probs. Clearly, you're dissatisfied with your antagonistic relationship with Flame Prince and your awkward, mostly platonic, don't-know-quite-where-you-stand relationship with Marshall. I think it's time to jump headlong into the dating game, sweetie."

"You're so wise. How did you get to be the love guru, Cake?"

"Dating, heartbreak, dating, and more dating."

"Do you think you and Lord Monochromicorn will ever get married and have puppies?"

Cake blushed slightly. "We're talking about _your_ love life right now!"

"Eh. I'll just go to LSP's party and rock out, I guess. If the guys are there, then who knows, right? I just want to play it natural."

"Good point. Playing it natchy totally rocks. If you ever want to go after a man, though, just tell me. I have a really big net that could be useful."

Fionna laughed. "Thanks, Cake. I'll keep that in mind." She paused. "Actually . . . I just remembered, we're supposed to go to Marshall Lee's for band practice. You in?"

"Sorry, but Lord M is taking me to the beach for dinner. There's going to be candles and champagne, and I'm bringing my viola. We're getting really serious. I think we might be moving up to tier 8 soon. Very special." She picked up her viola. "Shelby!" The little worm crawled out. "Sorry, little guy, but you're gonna have to stay here. Go play with Beemo or something."

"Okay, Cake. Have fun on your date," said Shelby obligingly, inching over to where Beemo was sitting on the floor.

"Bye!" Cake trilled, stretching out the window.

Fionna went up to her room and got a balloon that she had been saving for their next jam sesh.

"Coming, Beemo?"

"No, Fi. I'm playing with Shelby right now."

"Okay. See you later!"

Fionna made the walk to Marshall's house alone, squeaking the balloon systematically. In her opinion, balloon music was the future.

When she got there, there was no sign of Marshall. She knocked several times, calling "Hey, Marshall Lee! It's Fionna. Heeey, are you home?! Okay, I'm coming in now."

She didn't notice the note that had blown off the door and landed in a tree.

The house was dark and vampire-free. Squeaking her balloon uncertainly, Fionna walked up the stairs to Marshall Lee's room.

"Maaarshaall? Are you- oh glob!"

Fionna tripped over something in the dark and fell sideways into the closet. It slid shut behind her. She tried to slide it open, but it was stuck or something.

She was about to call for help when Marshall drifted up the stairs. Fionna pressed her face to the blinds and completely lost her train of thought. Marshall Lee was _shirtless_. The vampire had absolutely perfect abs. She was just getting her thoughts back together when he pressed a button on his recording equipment.

"Notes: I . . . I want to make this the most emotional album ever. So private and secret that I'll never let anyone hear it." He slid on a red t-shirt and reached for his keyboard. "No one can ever hear it, ever! Take one."

Fionna squirmed uncomfortably. She _knew_ that at this point she was supposed to yell for help and otherwise alert him to her presence, but . . . he had already started playing the opening chords, and it was beautiful. It was so unusal that he was doing a keyboard solo instead of using the omnipresent bass guitar, and she was . . . _OHMYGLOB_ so freakin' curious!

" _Time should stop moving, and never go beyond today_

_If we could find a way to stop, the world would be okay_

_If I'd thought about it sooner, it wouldn't've been so downhill_

_I gotta find a way to stop while I've got her still._

_Do you wanna know a little irony about me?_

_I don't know if I should share this little irony about me_

_But it's funny 'cause my heart just started beating_

_It never has before today._

_It must be something in the way she looks at me_

_She started screaming before I made the earth stand still_

_Of all the people I could kill, it had to be . . ._

_Do you wanna know a little irony about me_

_I don't know if I should share this little irony about me_

_But it's funny, because love was just a feeling_

_Irrelevant before today_

_And now I gotta find a way to make her real_

_Freezing was just for me to get away_

_But now I gotta find a way to make her real . . ._

_Back when the world around me moved so unpredictably_

_A moment never lasted long enough_

_For me to see the reason why_

_Love never came to me, it moves unscientifically_

_But now you're trapped, and I can find_

_A reason now to ask you one more time:_

_Do you wanna know a little irony about me?_

_I don't know if I should share this little irony about me_

_But it's funny . . . so funny . . ._

_You knew me more forever than you ever did before today."_

He finished with a flourish and turned around.

"Fionna, you're blushing so much. I can totally smell you. Just come out."

"Can't," she called. "I think the door is stuck."

"Oh." He opened the door and Fionna tumbled out, completely forgetting her balloon. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Bat got your tongue?" His eyes glittered wickedly.

"Ugh, you knew I was there the whole time! You just said that stuff about secrets to mess with me!" She made a cursory attempt to kick his shin, but he flew just out of range.

"Yes, I was just teasing about that part, but you had every opportunity to stop me. So let's just call it even, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Fionna grudgingly. She couldn't tell whether she was really ticked off at Marshall, or just very, very embarrassed.

"I was being semi-serious, though. You're the only one who gets to hear that song, ever. So if you were secretly recording . . ."

"Ach, no! I would never."

"I don't know," he teased. "You _did_ just listen to me spill my heart's deepest fears and desires without making a sound . . ."

"Hey! We called it even!"

"Hm. Fine. So, are you still up for a jam session, or . . . ?"

"Actually, Cake probably needs me. She'll be getting back from her date soon, and she'll want to chat, et cetera."

"Yeah, I get it. Bye, Fionna."

"Bye."

**MORE IMPORTANT AN: Okay, so as you probably know, there is going to be a new Fionna and Cake episode aired on Thursday. I have something kinda special plotted for my next update, in honor of Lumpy Space Prince. What better prelude to a special chapter than a SUPER SPECIAL PREVIEW!**

_"Okay, it's time for the slow dance!" announced Cake. "Pair up with that special someone and gaze sappily into his or her eyes!"_

_Flame Prince turned to Fionna. "You seem like a really nice girl, Fionna. I, um, like you. Do you want to . . ."_

_At that moment, Marshall Lee glided over. "Hey, Fi, want to sappily into my demon eyes? I promise it will be worth it." He noticed the prince. "Oh, hey, fire guy. I was just asking Fionna to dance, so . . ."_

_"What a crazy random happenstance, that's exactly what I was doing."_

_Fionna looked back and forth between the two men, feeling both flattered and slightly nauseous. Flame Prince was burning brightly against the night air, his arms folded in a quiet challenge. Marshall Lee landed his feet firmly on the ground and tilted his head slightly. His eyes glowed dangerously._

_Fionna nibbled indecisively at her lower lip._

**Aaand . . . THE CHOICE IS YOURS, gentle reader! Review and select Fionna's dance partner! Will it be the charismatic, debonair Marshall Lee? or the stubborn, smokin' hot Flame Prince? Submit your thoughts by Wednesday the tweny-fifth to cast your vote.**

**Ahem. Yes, it is a shameless hunt for reviews, but in my defense, I really do want your input. Since we have been blessed with an interactive medium of publication, it would be foolish not to request reader contribution. The story is in your hands!**


	8. Party

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who voted! It was an evil TIE! I was happy to see that everyone backed up their votes with reasons, so I hope I found a solution that satisfies everyone. The song for this chapter is Japanese, so I didn't want to write it out for fear of mistranslation and betraying my ignorance! It is "Monochrome No Kiss" from **_**Kuroshitsuji**_**. Fab song, look it up. I couldn't pick anything for the slow dance, so just imagine something really romantiiic!**

* * *

"Are you ready to par-TAY?" demmanded Cake, stepping dramatically into the room.

Fionna looked up from Beemo. "What?"

Cake clutched at her chest in mock horror. "Have you seriously forgotten? It's time for LSP's _wild_ party tonight!"

"I don't know how wild it will be," reasoned Fionna. "Should be fun, though. Is Lord M going to be there?"

"Absolutely yes, as well as _everyone_ _else_!"

"Okay, cool." Fionna stood up. "Let's go."

Cake flailed her arms in exasperation. "You are not going to that party wearing that!"

Only now did Fionna notice the little crystal pendant on a green ribbon around Cake's neck. "We didn't dress up for the last party," she said, slightly miffed that Cake apparently thought she was a slob.

"That was a last-minute thing. Plus, aren't you hoping to run into a certin someone at this par-tay?"

"Eh, you win."

"Good." Cake held up a white tank top and pale yellow skirt. "This will be perfect."

Fionna rolled her eyes but complied, stepping out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"It feels weird," she said, spinning experimentally. "The top is too low and the skirt is too . . . something."

"Come on, honey, work with me! That knee-length skirt thing is totally in style. I fail to see the problem."

"Caaake," she whined, widening her eyes pleadingly.

The cat huffed. "One sec."

She came back from her room with a wide blue belt. "This should help you feel more secure. Also, it will cinch in your figure and bring out the blue in your eyes."

"Thanks!" It did feel more secure, not nearly so loose and impractical. "Let me get my purse." She had sensibly traded the cursed retractable sword for a sheathed dagger. Just in case.

"This party better watch out, 'cause Cake the cat and Fionna the human are blowing it up!"

* * *

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. The forest clearing was illuminated by red and purple paper lanterns and crowded with familiar faces. Lord Monochromicorn, Tree Trunks, Lollipop Boy, Peppermint Maid, Marshall Lee, Cinnamon Bun, and . . . Flame Prince.

Fionna met his eyes all the way across the clearing and blushed instantly. "Um, Cake, can you say hi to Lumpy Space Prince for me? I have to go talk to . . ."

Cake followed her gaze. "Totally. I have your back, girl!"

Fionna gingerly wove her way through the crowd to where Flame Prince was standing.

"Hi," she said, slightly breathless.

He looked coldly at her. "Hey."

"Look, I'm really sorry about all that," she blurted quickly. "I was just trying -"

"Hey, look," he said, his expression softening slightly. "It's okay."

"You forgive me?" she asked, confused.

"Um, maybe? Let's just try to enjoy the party."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad. Let's, er, do that."

"Cool. I promise I won't burn this place to the ground if you don't attack me."

Fionna's mouth hung open slightly in shock. Flame Prince laughed.

"Got you!"

"You scared me!" she said, laughing.

"Sorry, lame joke."

"No, it was cute," she said, dimpling. Flame Prince went a little redder. Was he - blushing?

"Okay, it's time for the slow dance!" announced Cake. taking out her viola and playing a few test chords. "Pair up with that special someone and gaze sappily into his or her eyes!"

Flame Prince turned to Fionna. "You seem like a really nice girl, Fionna. I, um, like you. Do you want to . . ."

At that moment, Marshall Lee glided over. "Hey, Fi, want to gaze sappily into my demon eyes? I promise it will be worth it." He noticed the prince. "Oh, hey, fire guy. I was just asking Fionna to dance, so . . ."

"What a crazy random happenstance, that's exactly what I was doing."

Fionna looked back and forth between the two men, feeling both flattered and slightly nauseous. Flame Prince was burning brightly against the night air, his arms folded in a quiet challenge. Marshall Lee landed his feet firmly on the ground and tilted his head slightly. His eyes glowed dangerously.

Fionna nibbled indecisively at her lower lip.

Marshall Lee interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, hot stuff, how are you planning on actually dancing with her? From what I can tell, there are some physical limitations."

Flame Prince scowled. "I'm afraid the vampire's right," he said to Fionna. "Without an expert at casting flame sheilds . . ."

Fionna looked suspiciously at Marshall. From what she could recall, he was _very_ adequate at casting flame sheilds. Why was he keeping that card hidden . . . ?

Well, it would be easier to just dance with Marshall instead of raising a fuss and outright accusing him of lying. She smiled sadly at Flame Prince.

"Sorry, dude. A dance just doesn't seem possible right now. I want to get to know you, though. Catch you later?"

He smiled warmly. "I'd like that."

"Okay, the song is starting," prompted Marshall Lee. He bowed half-jokingly. "May I have this dance, milady?"

"You definitely may," she agreed, blushing and taking his offered hand. How was it that Marshall always knew exactly how to get her to blush?

Embarrassingly, Fionna didn't know how to slow dance. When there was music, she just moved however she felt. This felt much more formal and yet somehow more intimate too.

"Here," instructed Marshall gently. "Put your left hand on my shoulder, and keep your right hand where it is, holding mine. Then I put my other hand, like, just below your ribcage. Does that feel okay?"

"Um, yeah." They were almost the same height. They started swaying, more than a little awkwardly.

"Here, let me lead. The guy always leads."

Fionna almost dug in her heels. "What the math is that supposed to mean?"

Marshall Lee smirked. "It's a courtesy thing, like pre-Mushroom Wars. The man always leads, but it's just an invitation. The woman chooses to follow, you see? So they work together."

"I guess. What about two men dancing together, or two women?"

"I don't know. There are no rules for that. It would be worked out on an individual level. The point is, one person has to lead the movement, or it's really awkward and hard to move properly at all."

"Is this a metaphor for life or something?" joked Fionna.

"Hm. I'm not sure, but unless you let me lead, we're going to start bumping into the other couples."

"Mmph, right," agreed Fionna, trying to yield control.

After a few moments, Marshall laughed. "This is really difficult for you, isn't it? Okay, you lead."

Instantly, he was completely malleable in her arms. He was directed by her slightest movement. It was . . . mesmerizing.

They swayed together, in perfect accord now. Fionna glanced surreptitiously at the other couples. They were all gazing sappily into each others' eyes as Cake had recommended. Tree Trunks and Miss Pig were kissing indiscriminantly, as were a few other couples. It was gross, but also kinda objectively nice. Flame Prince was talking to Cinammon Bun and determinedly _not_ looking at the dancers.

Marshall recalled her attention to himself by coughing delicately. "Aren't you supposed to be gazing sappily into my eyes?"

Fionna chuckled. "Yeah, okay." His eyes were their normal dark color, not demonic.

"You know I've travelled a lot?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've seen quite a few blue things."

"Oh."

"Your eyes are the exact shade of the ocean viewed from a place that used to be called Naxos."

"Naxos? Really?"

"Yeah, it's an island. My dad took me there once when I was really little. He was from a place called Greece. I can't remember it very well, but I remember the ocean."

"Oh. Is your dad a vampire too?"

"He was human."

"Oh! Really?" Fionna was more than a little confused. "I mean, I definitely remember your mom . . ."

He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, my mother is a vampire-demon lady, and my dad was a human. I'm a halvsie, which I guess makes me special since I'm the only one that I know of."

"Wow. Um," Fionna trailed off, not really sure where to go with the conversation.

"Ah, no, I tried to compliment you and the topic turned to my messed-up family!" Marshall joked. "Where could the conversation possibly go from here?"

"Well, I think it might be my turn to compliment you," said Fionna uncertainly, looking over his shoulder.

He bared one fang in a smirk. "Go for it."

"You're an amazing dancer," she said frankly.

"Aw, thanks. It's not so bad, being led by you. I think you should let me try, though . . . step on my feet."

Gingerly, Fionna stepped onto his feet. They were much closer now, and she could smell his faintly evergreen-like scent. He lifted a few inches off the ground, and Fionna was _floating_. She grinned in exhilaration. They weren't very high, but it was still a very freeing sensation.

Marshall moved his right hand from Fionna's side to the small of her back, pressing gently to support her. They oscillated slowly, suspended in the air. His face was so close. All uncertainty momentarily banished, their eyes met. The gentle wonder in her wide eyes was mirrored hypnotically in his. Instinctively, Fionna let go of his hand and moved her right hand to his shoulder. He let his left hand drift to her hair.

With a bittersweet _diminuendo_, the last strains of Cake's viola solo melted away into the night air. Marshall sighed, his expression almost pained.

"Fionna . . ."

They hit the ground with a soft _thud_. Fionna stepped rather hurriedly away, embarrassed and unsure.

"Marshall Lee," she said carefully.

He smiled sadly and gave an ironic little bow. "Thanks for the dance."

"Thank you, too. It was nice," Fionna agreed. _Nice_ didn't quite describe the soaring feeling in her chest or the dull rushing in her temples, but she let it slide.

"I should go."

"See you around . . ." she said weakly, but he was already gone.

As Cake packed up her viola and LSP put in the record for the next song, Fionna wandered aimlessly to the edge of the clearing. She was trying to piece her thoughts together when someone coughed next to her.

"Uh, hey, Fionna." It was Flame Prince, holding two drinks and looking adorable. "I got you some punch, if you want it."

She rewarded him with a smile and took the cup. "Thanks."

"So, how - how are you?"

He smiled and went from adorable to adorkable. Fionna giggled.

"I'm great! This party is pretty amazing. I really like what Lumpy Space Prince did with this forest clearing, y'know?"

"Yeah. Your friend is really good at playing the violin."

"Oh, my sister Cake? Yeah, she practices the _viola_ all the time," corrected Fionna. Flame Prince laughed.

"Ah, I'm not so good at identifying stringed instruments," he said self-deprecatingly. "I'm kind of a fan of primitive noise."

"No way, me too! Balloon music is the future!" she agreed excitedly.

"What's that?"

"You just take a balloon and rub it! It makes the best squeak noise."

"Oh my glob, idea! We should start a primitive noise band!"

"Mathematical! Let's do it."

"Um, speaking of music? Do you want to dance this next song together? I mean, it's not a slow dance, so we don't have to touch and worry about a flame shield and all that. Just . . . dancing."

"Let's do it," agreed Fionna, placing her cup of purple punch discreetly on a tree stump and following Flame Prince back onto the dance floor.

It was a really bouncy, upbeat song, in total contrast to the slow viola song, and Fionna just moved naturally to the beat. Next to her, Flame Prince was doing the same, but . . . more . . . awkwardly. He was dancing around quite nimbly, but didn't seem to know quite what to do with his arms. Fionna smiled to herself. He was so cute.

He mumbled something that she couldn't hear over the music and the crowd. Everyone had gotten much chattier since the song switched. Maybe it was something about the more casual nature of the song.

"What?" she called.

"I said, this is a great song!" he half-shouted.

"Yeah!" she agreed. "It's Cake and Lord Monochromicorn's song!"

She glanced over at where that couple was dancing. They were an odd couple, the cat and the monochromicorn, but they looked so completely natural together. Fionna found herself hoping that she could someday look so . . . _together_ with someone.

"What?"

"I said . . . never mind," said Fionna. It would be too hard to explain over the ambient noise.

"I can't tell what language it's in!" noted Flame Prince.

"Japanese!"

"Cool! Do you know what it's called?"

"Monochrome No Kiss!"

"What?"

"Monochrome No Kiss!"

"Really? That's a weird title!"

"It doesn't translate well!" she explained.

Flame Prince grinned. "You speak Japanese?"

"No, but Cake does! Also Korean and some others!"

"Talented cat! Too bad Lord Monochromicorn is so taciturn!"

"What?"

"Lord M doesn't talk much!"

"He only speaks Morse code!"

"I didn't notice! That's kind of awesome!"

"Do you want -"

"What!"

" - to go somewhere we can talk?"

He looked at her in apparent confusion. Fionna took his wrist and tugged Flame Prince away from the center of the party and a little ways into the cool, dark, blissfully quiet forest.

"I couldn't hear you over the music," she said, stating the obvious. "I really want to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "About . . . ?"

"Oh, I don't know. You were saying some interesting things, and I couldn't catch everything. So . . . what's up?"

"Um, I've been doing well ever since - you know. Leaving my mother's house." He gave her a knowing look, and Fionna felt a twist of guilt. The circumstances of their first meeting would probably bother her conscience forever.

"Yeah," he continued, "I built a place of my own, near that cliff where you found me. I found a way to make it burn constantly, so that's been nice. Maybe you could, um, visit some time. I could have you and Cake over for dinner!"

"That sounds really nice. So, were you serious about that primitive noise band?"

"I am if you are!"

"Sweet! I can ask Beemo to join, and maybe - um. It sounds like a great idea."

"Beemo?"

"Cake's and my video game. She's really cute. Eh, I think she might like organized sound though. I guess it's just us, then!" She considered punching his arm, but then thought better of directly touching his flaming skin. Fionna compromised with another smile, which he returned happily.

Just then, Fionna thought that she saw a gleam of red between the trees over Flame Prince's shoulder. Within seconds, her dagger was in her hand.

Flame Prince's eyes went wide. "Fionna?"

"Shh." Fionna squinted suspiciously into the darkness, inwardly cursing her weak human night vision. There was no futher sign of red light, though, so she lowered the dagger.

Flame Prince looked genuinely freaked out.

"It's okay," said Fionna, carefully replacing the weapon in her purse. "I mean, sorry for going all crazed on you. I thought I saw something."

"Oh - okay," said Flame Prince, eyeing her purse with an understandably nervous air. "Maybe we should go back to the party, though."

"Yeah, definitely," she agreed.

"Oh, we must have lost our drinks at some point. Should I go . . . ?"

"Mm? Oh, sure."

Securely back in the lights and sounds of the party, Fionna glanced carefully around the dance floor. Her eyes landed almost instantly on Marshall Lee. He was standing near the edge of the clearing, staring at Flame Prince. His eyes were black and horribly empty, with the faintest trace of red. There was an expression that she had never seen on his face before, and it was truly terrible. For a moment, Fionna was genuienly scared for the prince's life. Then Marshall's gaze fell on Fionna and cleared instantly. He smirked and gave her his trademark cuckold sign, then melted almost seamlessly into the rest of the crowd.

Fionna wanted to go after him immediately and confront him about that murderous glare, but Flame Prince was back with more punch.

"Thanks," She sipped the fruity liquid.

"I would've gotten some food, but our host seems to have coated everything in what appears to be gold."

"Mm." She wasn't really listening. Marshall Lee was not a danger to be ignored, and Marshall Lee with murder written on his face was definitely a pressing concern. "Look, there's something I have to take care of. Catch you later?"

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

**AN: Quick shout-out to the lovely readers who voted! Thanks to LadyRainicorn505, Swirlygumdrops, PhoebeK5161, Teal Bean, Electroholic, etudeoftheartist, GuessJess, A Friend, and some anonymous reviewers! *blows kisses***


	9. Dmitri

**AN: Whoo! The Internet is simply abuzz with talk of a FIONNA AND CAKE SPINOFF! LadyRainicorn505 brough it to my attention. Squee! *reminds self that squeeing is not the mark of a distingished wannabe novelist, coughs officiously* Even if it all turns out to empty rumor . . . SQUEEE, you guys!**

It took Fionna a few minutes to reach Marshall Lee. He always seemed to drift _just_ out of her range of vision. After he melted mystifying into the crowd of dancers one too many times, she finally caved and called after him. "Marshall Lee!"

He emerged slowly from behind a crowd of candy people. "What?"

Fionna scanned his face quickly for any sign of the ugly emotion that had been written all over his face when he looked at Flame Prince, but his expression was totally neutral. Eerily neutral, in fact. Demonically so.

"Why . . ." she trailed off looking for the right words.

"What?"

"It's just, you . . ." It was so hard for her to ask about an emotion that she couldn't identify, and even harder when it seemed to be slipping away like water though sand. Could she have imagined it? A trick of the light, possibly . . . ?

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked smoothly, cutting through her scattered thoughts.

"Um. Yes, very much. I've been talking to - people."

"Oh?"

There it was again, the evil red gleam. Fionna steeled herself for a concise, brutal investigation.

"Heey, Fionna the hero!"

Wildberry Prince waved enthusiastically at her. Fionna smiled weakly and waved back, hoping that he wouldn't take the opportunity to come over and interrupt her interrogation.

He started weaving his way toward them. Typical.

Fionna put a hand urgently on Marshall's arm. "Can we go somewhere and talk? Like, _now_?"

"Follow me."

They moved quickly out into the woods, Marshall Lee gliding and Fionna speedwalking next to him.

"Avoiding Wildberry Prince, yeah?" He smirked. "Good choice, actually. That guy relaxes by just sitting in a tub of raw meat. Bizarre."

"You watched him do this?" laughed Fionna.

"Yeah, I was confused by the smell and went to check it out."

"Look, Marshall, about Flame Prince . . ."

"Ugh, tell me he's your gay best friend or your awkwardly flammable cousin, please," he groaned, leaning his forehead aginst hers.

"What?" Her mind went blank.

Sudden close proximity to sexy vampires tended to do that to one's stream of consciousness.

He drew back. "Oh, sorry. Just, y'know, ironically searching for an explanation that I already know isn't true. Wait, is this too meta now? Ah, I can't say anything right. Question in point: you're interested in Flame Prince?"

"Well, yes," said Fionna, turning her head slightly. "I mean, he's cute, right?"

"Mm. Just confirming."

She tittered uncomfortably. "Is it so obvious?"

Marshall ran a hand thorugh his hair, his eyes turning positively steely. "Bashful greeting, quick invite to slow dance, fetching of drinks, adorkable dancing, semi-romantic moonlit stroll, promises to form a band that neither party intends to keep, and _more_ fetching of drinks. You tell me, really."

Fionna let her mouth hang open for a few seconds before clenching her jaw. "You stalked us?!"

He shrugged coolly.

"That was you in the woods back there! You really startled me, you freak!"

"That part I can actually justify by your moral standards. I didn't trust that guy. He's a convict under Candy Kingdom _and_ Fire Kingdom jurisdiction."

"Since when do you care -?"

"I thought he was going to make a pass at you."

"How could that be? I was the one who asked _him_ to walk with me!"

"How would I know that? I wasn't _stalking_ you!"

Fionna closely refrained from stomping her foot, she was so frustrated. "But -"

"I was just watching from a distance to make sure he didn't try to grope you or anything! And then when you foolishly went wandering away from the party with a virtual stranger, I regret to say I pulled out all the stops. Satisfied?"

"Oh." Fionna considered for a moment. "Still weird, but I can see where you're coming from now. Quit meddling in my romantic biz, though, okay? I'm a pretty good judge of character. I trust my gut, and I think FP is a sweet guy."

"Okay, good. Then I shouldn't be concerned." He floated up a few feet.

"Dude, you're totally acting like an overly protective older brother or something tonight!" she said, trying to break the tension with some comic relief.

"Wait, really? You would dance with your brother like that?"

With that, he flew away.

A very flustered Fionna returned to the clearing in defeat. It would be really nice to be able to just take off, _whoosh_, and fly home. Plus, she wouldn't have to be there for any awkward cleanup, or chat with Wildberry Prince, or thank a sugar-crazed LSP for the "awesome" party, or bid Flame Prince an adieu just as bashful as their greeting, or stoically ignore Cake's blatantly obvious attmepts to catch her eye. But she had to go through all of this and more before returning to the tree fort.

Fionna pulled off her hat and flopped facedown on the couch. "Ugh."

Cake sat next to her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"That party was the worst," she complained, her voice muffled.

"I thought it was a success. You danced with the two cutest single guys there! What more do you expect?"

"Marshall Lee just ruined everything at the end."

Cake puffed up intimidatingly. "Did he try to make a pass at you?! I swear, I will mess that boy up!"

Fionna sat up in alarm. "No! He absolutely did not." She squinted suspiciously. "Wait, why does everyone think that guys are only trying to 'make a pass' at me? I keep a dagger in my purse, for glob's sake. Do I really seem that vulnerable?"

"I'm just worried about you, honey," said Cake soothingly. "There are different kinds of manipulation, and some of them can't be stopped by a slap."

"Okay, we're getting kind of off topic. I was having the best time, and then Marshall tells me that he was stalking me all night! Because he was _worried_. Urghh!" She sank her fist into the couch. "I wish people could just give me some distance!"

"Calm -"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Fionna knew she was overreacting and that her sister had good intentions, but it was all just too much. She was blocked, suffocated. She needed some air.

"I'm going out," she mumbled.

Cake let her go, shaking her head regretfully.

Fionna paced blindly around in front of the tree fort door and didn't notice the softly glowing figure that landed next to her until he coughed faintly.

"Ahh!" she yelled, spinning around and striking a vaugely combative pose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Ghost Prince!" she said, relaxing. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

The blue, transparent young man brushed a strand of long hair behind his ear. "Oh, I saw you at the party-"

"Yeah, everyone seems to have," mumbled Fionna.

"What?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying," Ghost Prince continued in his misty voice, "I saw you at the party with that, what is his name? I forget. The handsome vampire."

"Marshall Lee."

"Yes."

After a pause, Fionna prompted him. "Yes . . . ?"

"You seemed very absorbed in each other."

"He's a good dancer," she reasoned, willing herself not to blush.

"I hope you aren't too attatched."

"Um . . . what?"

He sighed, and a breath of cold air ghosted over Fionna's forehead. "This is so difficult . . ."

"Your Highness, I appreciate what you're trying to say, but . . . I have no idea what you're trying to say."

He gazed dramatically into the distance. "I too once loved a vampire."

She tilted her head slightly, bewildered. "I don't understand."

"Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

"Look, man, I can't. It's, like, midnight, and Cake won't know where I am."

"Oh, that's okay. I was going to take you to the crypt where we used to rendevouz and tell the story there for added ambiance-"

"Ew."

" -but I can tell it here just as easily. Did you say something?"

"No. Sorry. I'd like very much to hear your story."

"Good, I'm glad. I'll start then." Ghost Prince settled himself a few inches above the grass, and Fionna sat next to him.

"I don't remember any of this very well. It's so hard for me to recall memories of my life . . ." He sighed. "One of the few things I do remember, though, is a face. The face of a beautiful woman, with pale blue-green skin and long canine teeth - a vampire. In the memory, she says to me, 'Forever, Dmitri. I swear we'll have forever.' Everything turns misty after that. My one aim as a ghost should have been to find out how I died and attain the next dimension, but I was fixated on finding the vampire woman. It took me six hundred years, but I found her. Clarice, she said her name was. She remembered who I was, but when I asked her if she wanted to be together like we were when I was alive, she said she didn't want to be with a ghost. She is trapped in an immortal body until the sun explodes, and I'm left an incorporeal imprint of who I used to be." He laughed shakily. "Talk about relationship problems!

"Vampires are heartless and soulless, Fionna the human. They can't way the way that you love, the way that I used to love. They burn bright when they're young and still living by the mortal clock, but they get jaded. They have to."

"Not Marshall!" protested Fionna.

"Hmm. Tell me, has he ever made comments about others' moral codes with such a phrasing that would imply he doesn't have one anymore?"

She was silent.

"Has he ever shown disinterested concern for the welfare of others?"

"Yes!"

"When? From what I heard, he once tried to kidnap your sister for fun."

"He was just messing around! And he's always kind to me."

"You really think he doesn't have a motive?"

Fionna sucked in her breath sharply.

Ghost Prince continued in a gentler tone. "The closest thing vampires can feel to love is possession. One can take a mortal and make him love her, and be good to the mortal, and tell himself that he loves the mortal, but it's not love, Fionna the human. It's not love. Love by definition is mutable. It grows and shivers and changes and dies. Love is changeability itself. Love isn't forever, vampires are forever."

She hugged her knees to her chest. "Thank you, Ghost Prince. That was illuminating."

He touched her shoulder, a frigid sensation. "I'm sorry, but it had to be said. It's so painful for me to see a mortal in love with a vampire."

Fiona spent the night curled in the fetal position on the edge of her bed, listening to Cake's soft snores and trying to forget or explain away what Ghost Prince had said. She finally drifted off to sleep at dawn and woke to the sensation of Cake putting a wet washcloth on her forehead.

The cat saw Fionna's eyes fly open. "Honey, are you sick?"

She jumped up, electified by an idea. "That's it!"

"What?" asked Cake, clearly puzzled.

"I have to go see Clarice!"

"What?" she repeated. The human grasped her shoulders.

"Clarice, the vampire lady! I have to get her side of the story! I can't just blindly trust Ghost Prince, he wouldn't even know his own name without her!' She started pacing with excitement. "GP can get relationship closure, and I'll get evidence that Marshall Lee isn't a sociopath! Whee!"

"What's going on?"

"Cake, we need to track down Ghost Prince's ex. She's a beautiful vampire named Clarice who broke his immortal ghost heart."

"Do you have any idea where this alleged vampire lady is?"

"None whatsoever! Cake, it's adveture time!"

**AN: You were not expecting that! I wanted to shake things up, so adventure time it is. Never fear, I'll draw connections to the main storyline, and we'll be back on track soon enough.**


End file.
